


Just Breathe

by its_waei



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, College AU, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, over use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: They smoke weed together





	Just Breathe

Jinyoung is extremely nervous. It is his first day of freshman year at university. He knows no one except his roommate, who is a dick by the way. 

Jinyoung is currently standing in line at the library waiting to check out a book that his english 101 assigned. His hands are shaking as he gets closer to the front of the line. It is overwhelming. 

Jinyoung did not grow up in a big city. He grew up in a small country town with less than 30 people in his class. At his university, he has over 100 people just in his first lecture hall. Jinyoung has never been a fan of crowds. He feels so small like a little ant in a forest. Someone bumps into him. Jinyoung yelps and drops his book. 

“Shit, i’m sorry babe. I’ll get that for you,” a deep voice says right next to him. Jinyoung turns to look at the speaker. He is a man who looks a bit older than Jinyoung is. He has auburn dyed hair and a multitude of piercings lining each ear. Jinyoung looks closer and notices that the man also has snake bites on his bottom lip. He is also decked in a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with huge rips in the knees. Looking at him makes Jinyoungs head spin. 

Jinyoung gets weak in the knees. The man turns to look at Jinyoung and smirks, “Babe? You good?” Jinyoung feels like the man knows exactly what was wrong with him. Jinyoung nods shakily. He is unable to form words. 

“Next!” 

Jinyoungs head snaps towards the librarian and his anxiety is back. Hitting him like a truck. 

“Hey, are you okay?” the man puts his hand on Jinyoungs shoulder, “You look really pale. Maybe you should come sit down, okay?”. Jinyoung must have nodded because the man is leading him to the back corner of the library. Jinyoung collapses on one of the plush chairs. His head is spinning. “Look at me darling. Listen to my voice. Breathe in for three and out for eight. Okay? Can you do that for me sweetheart?”, Jinyoung nods, “Great. Let’s breathe together.” 

It takes a bit but eventually Jinyoungs breathing slows. The man smiles gently at him, “Why are you so stressed darling?”. Jinyoung sighs, “It is my first day here. I am a nervous wreck as you can tell.” The man lets out a soft laugh, “It’s been a while but I remember my first day. I was really nervous. Almost as bad as you are.” They talk for a bit more. The man distracting Jinyoung from his worries. Jinyoung finds out that he is a senior here.   
“So sweetheart what’s your name? I cant call you pet names all the time.” the man says with a laugh. Jinyoung decides that his laugh is the most beautiful sound that he has ever heard. 

“I wouldn’t mind that much....” Jinyoung mumbles out, a blush starting to spread on his cheeks. The man smirks, “How about you tell me your name and i will still use the pet names?”. If Jinyoung were standing, his knees would have wobbled for sure. “It is Jinyoung. What is your name?” Jinyoung says softly. “I’m Jaebeom.”

They talk more until Jaebeom looks at the time to see that they have been talking for 2 hours. “Sorry sweetheart but I should be going home. I want to keep hanging out with you though...Hey are you free for the rest of the day?” Jaebeom asks. 

Jinyoung just nods. “Perfect! Come with me.” Jaebeom grabs Jinyoungs wrist and leads him out of the library. Jaebeom leads them to the on campus apartment complex. They take the elevator to the 5th floor and Jaebeom unlocks the door to his apartment. 

“Hello? Jackson?” Jaebeom calls out. There’s no answer. “He must be at the gym.” Jaebeom mumbles. Jinyoung follows Jaebeom to the living room. 

“So this is my humble abode.” 

Jinyoung laughs, “Very nice.” 

Jinyoung looks around and notices a lighter on the coffee table and what looks like hand rolled...cigarettes? “Jaebeom what are those?” Jinyoung points to the coffee table. “Oh it’s weed. I smoke sometimes. Have you never tried it before?” Jaebeom asks. Jinyoung quickly shakes his head, “My parents would have killed me. I have always wanted to try it but i was too scared.” Jaebeom smiles at him, “Would you like to try some?” Jinyoung shrugs, “Why not.” 

They are both sitting on the couch. Jaebeom carefully lights the blunt and takes a long drag before slowly blowing the smoke out elegantly. He hands Jinyoung the blunt. Jinyoung tries copying what Jaebeom did but he ends up coughing. Jaebeom laughs a little, “Here maybe this will be easier. I take it you’ve never shotgunned before?”. Jinyoung tilts his head, “No. What’s that?”. Jaebeom smirks, “I’ll show you. Come here babe.” Jinyoung slides closer to Jaebeom. Jaebeom places a warm hand on his cheek, “Close your eyes.” Jinyoung obeys and he feels Jaebeoms thumb pressing down gently on his bottom lip, pulling his mouth open. Then there’s a warm mouth pressed against his. The cool metal from Jaebeoms piercings makes Jinyoungs spine tingle.   
Jaebeom exhales the smoke into Jinyoungs mouth. Jinyoung tries his best to inhale without coughing and succeeds. Jaebeom pulls back and Jinyoung whimpers at the loss of his lips. Jaebeoms eyes darken at the sound. “Let me know if you need me to stop.” is all Jaebeom says before he is pulling Jinyoung into his lap and kissing him. Jinyoung sighs against Jaebeoms mouth and the older man takes the opportunity to push his tongue into the younger mouth. Jinyoung feels so hot. Everything is hot. The slick slide of their tongues together. Jaebeoms hands on his waist. Jinyoung is so hot but his head feels so light. Jinyoung feels his dick harden and he knows Jaebeom can feel it. Jinyoung pulls back, panting, “Fuck i’m sorry.” Jaebeom shakes his head, “It’s fine baby. See?”, Jaebeom rolls his hips up and Jinyoung moans at the feeling of Jabeoms hard cock through his jeans. “M-more, please” Jinyoung whimpers brokenly. Jaebeom grips Jinyoungs ass and pushes him down as he rolls his hips again. Jinyoung throws his head back and moans loudly. The hard press of Jaebeoms cock feels so good. Jaebeom grips Jinyoungs jaw and forces his mouth open. “Just breathe it in baby boy.” Jinyoung moans brokenly at the name. Jabeom slots their mouths together and more smoke is exhaled into Jinyoungs mouth. Jinyoung keeps rolling his hips frantically as he breathes in the smoke. Everything feels so good. Jabeom snaps his hips up and Jinyoungs mouth falls open. Two of Jaebeoms fingers slip into his open mouth and Jinyoung feels his dick twitch in his jeans. He sucks hard on Jaebeoms fingers and the groan Jaebeom lets out is obscene. 

“Fuck. Look at you baby boy. Sucking on my fingers. What a good boy. So fucking beautiful. So messy. You are drooling everywhere. Messy baby boy.” Jinyoung whimpers around Jaebeoms fingers and starts to rut against him faster. 

“Are you gonna come in your pants for me like a good boy? Go on. Make a mess of your self for me baby.” Jaebeom says right next to his ear. Before sucking a deep purple bruise under his ear. Jinyoung can feel himself getting closer to the edge but something is missing. “Choke me. Please I need it.” Jaebeom lets out a “fuck” and nods before carefully wrapping his hand around Jinyoungs throat and squeezing. Jinyoungs mouth falls open as his windpipe is closed. His eyes drift shut and his hips are frantically bucking against Jaebeoms. Black spots appear in the corners of his eyes and right when Jaebeom releases his throat, Jinyoung comes. 

His mouth falls open in a silent scream and he can feel a wet spot forming in his jeans. He opens his eyes to see Jaebeoms head thrown back on the couch and his hips still jumping to rub his cock against Jinyoungs thigh. Jaebeoms eyes drift open and after one look at Jinyoung he falls over the edge too. A loud moan leaves his mouth and his body goes limp against the couch. 

A few minutes pass. 

“Jaebeom?”

“Yes baby?”

“I need new clothes”

**Author's Note:**

> it has been so long since i posted sorry lol - c


End file.
